Steel pipes need to be stacked and transported after being manufactured, and during the stacking process and the transportation process, in order to prevent the manufactured steel pipe from being damaged, the steel pipes are placed on a support device during the stacking process and the transportation process. A packaging, stacking, transporting and support device is disclosed in a Chinese Utility Model Patent No. CN 201049795U published on Apr. 23, 2010, which includes an intermediate support member separating the steel pipes from each other and a bundling steel belt configured to bundle the multiple steel pipes. The intermediate support member has an upper row and a lower row of circular arc-shaped grooves matching with the shape of the steel pipe, the material of the intermediate support member is high strength plastic, the device in the Utility Model for packaging, stacking, transporting and supporting the steel pipes can prevent the steel pipes from colliding with each other and from rubbing against each other, thereby protecting the surfaces of the steel pipes from being damaged.
However, currently, when the steel pipes are stacked by using the transporting and support device, the steel pipes need to be fastened after being stacked, and the fastening process has many procedures and is slow, complicated to operate and time consuming and takes great effort.